Cut Wrists and A Shut Mouth
by DinosaursTillDawn
Summary: Jade's having a self-harm problem. Can Beck help? Can anyone help? Or will Jade push herself to the end of a relationship, and the end of another life?
1. I Don't Need Help

_**Authors Note: **_Hey there, Thanks for lovely review on some of my stories. This is a bit more of a dark/dramatic story. It doesn't take place in a certain episode. Hope you like. Or love. I'd prefer love. Because I love you. Do you love me back! Just review to prove it. Now for the beginning of the story.

"Hey Jade, I need your help with something…" Trina said running down the hallway to Jade's locker. "Try on this bracelet on; I need to see if it looks good on you."

Trina was in charge of creating costumes for the new school musical at Hollywood Arts. She thought she had a natural talent for creating costumes, even though she never created a costume before. Not even for Halloween.

"No, why are you even in charge of costumes? You never created one in your life." Jade slammed her locker shut and started to walk away, but Trina grabbed her wrist, causing Jade to shriek.

"OW! What the hell are you doing?" Jade yelled, startling Trina, who instantly let go of her wrists.

Before Trina could say anything else, Jade walked away.

"Ugh, what's her deal? She'll try on this bracelet one way or another." Trina promised to herself.

"Hey, Trina, have you seen J—Whoa! What's up with your hand!" Beck said, staring at Trina's hand. Covered in something dark and red. Blood.

"What are you talking-", Trina started, but stopped when she looked at her own hand, dripping in blood. "I-I don't know how this… I touched Jade's wrist when… Jade!"

"Oh no," Beck rolled his eyes and groaned, "Not again. Where did she go?"

"She went to the bathroom. Eww, she seriously needs help, that freak." Trina said while walking away and rubbing the blood on a nearby students backpack, as if it was just water. Then the bell rang and everyone started to rush into their classes. Beck waited to see if he'd see Jade going to Sikowitz's class. No luck. He reluctantly went to class.

_**Jade's POV**_

Scissors, in my hands. Blood, coming from my wrists. Tears, coming from my eyes. Why can't I stop? I mean, this is pathetic. I'm in a bathroom stall, all alone, with the door locked. But, it just feels good. And right. I'm basically letting out _most _of my anger out on my wrists. That's a plus. Right? I just have too much on my hands now. Homework, a boyfriend, being the star in a play, pressure from my family about not being "enough". What am I, then? Am I just a piece of nothing to them? I slashed my wrists, more and more. Thinking of my crappy parents and their lack of respect for me. Tiny droplets of blood fell to the floor. Wait, did I miss class? Shit.

I went to the sink to clean up my wrists and to wipe off my blood-stained pants. I pulled down my long-sleeved sweater, unlocked the bathroom stall and walked to class. I hope motor mouth Trina didn't say a word to anyone, or else…


	2. She's A Monster

_**Authors Note: **_I immediately started this chapter after the first. Tell me if I should keep going on. I seriously doubt anyone reads these things. I don't even read them anymore!

"Jade, you've been cutting again? I thought we were over this!" Beck said, disappointed that Jade's "problem" had come back again to haunt her. "Is everything really that bad?"

They were in Beck's RV after school, Beck invited her to "do a homework assignment", when really it was like a little intervention. Jade had started cutting when she was 12, stopped when she was 14, and just started again. Jade was infuriated. At beck for lying to her, and at Trina for telling him.

"Why did she tell you! Why did you lie to me! Plus it's none of your business if I started again or not! It's my fucked up life!" Jade had officially cracked and was shouting at the top of her lungs.

"Jade, it is my business and Trina didn't tell me! It doesn't matter how I found out. I care about you! I don't want you messing up your body over nothing!" Beck said. He really did care about her. He didn't want her to be hurt. He wanted her to find a solution to this problem. Like two years ago when she had stopped because of Beck. But two years ago, wasn't anything like now.

"If you care about me _sooo _much then just leave me alone!" She stood up from the couch to look Beck straight in his eyes. "I don't _need _your help! I'm fine."

Beck grabbed Jade's right arm and pulled the sleeve down, revealing cuts going up and down her arm. Some with a faded scar, some were still not fully healed, and had smeared blood around them from the morning.

"Is this what you call fine?" He said looking straight into her eyes. "Isn't this what you were trying to escape from for 4 years now?"

Jade looked at her scars. Shaking her head, she said "No, It's a way to deal with my anger. It keeps me from bursting out at people. I- I'm a nicer person."

"Jade, you can't actually think this is helping you—"

"It Is! Don't you see how calm I am now?" Jade pulled her wrist from Beck's strong grip. "I'm getting better."

"You weren't calm a minute ago. Mood swings. That's what you're having."

"Beck, I'm not on my period for Heaven's sake! And don't you dare say that cut—what I'm doing, is causing mood swings." Jade snapped. She turned to the door.

**Jade's POV**

I started to open the door. I can't believe him! _Mood swings. _Mood swings my ass!

"If you open the door and don't get help, we're through." He said.

Really? He thinks _I'm _getting help.

"No." I said, turning with my back now on the door. "I don't need it. I don't have a problem."

"I'm afraid that you're gonna become crazy if you don't stop."

"Haven't you heard? I'm already crazy."

I walked out of the door with no regrets. I know Beck and I are really done, and I don't really care.


	3. Crumbling Down

_**Authors Note: **_ Hey there. Thanks for nice reviews on first chapters. Here's the third, but DEFINETLY not final, chapter. Read on…

"What the hell is wrong with you, Jade?" Tori yelled, walking up to Jade, who was at a lunch table by herself.

"I should be asking you the same thing; you didn't show up to the dress rehearsal today. Is lil' miss Tori Vega disappointed that she didn't win the lead role?" Jade said, smirking.

"Forget about that! I mean the damage on your wrists!" Tori said, pointing to her covered wrists.

Jade stood up and covered Tori's mouth. But by now, everyone was looking.

"_WHAT! _TAKE A PIC IT'LL LAST LONGER!" Jade said yelling at everyone else. Everyone immediately looked away and started talking again.

Tori swatted Jade's hand away from her mouth. "DUDE, you smeared my lip gloss!"

"Ugh, don't even say that, you're starting to sounding like your sister."

"Since when have you heard my sister say that?" Tori said, still a bit embarrassed about the previous scene.

"Whatever. Now go away."

"Not until we talk about this, so no. N-O."

"Ooh, someone's getting an A in spelling!"

"Not funny!" Tori dragged Jade into the bathroom and locked the door. "Now, tell me what's going on. Why are you doing this to yourself again!"

"Let me guess," Jade said, putting a finger up to her chin. "Beck told you to drag me into the bathroom in hope that it'll solve my _"problem"_."

"Yes... Wait, except for the whole 'drag you into the bathroom' part." Tori replied.

"Well you're wasting your time, Vega. Now let me out." Jade pushed Tori out of the way and started fumbling with the lock. "Why do school restrooms even have locks!" Jade said, frustrated at the lock.

"Complaining, or _cutting, _isn't going to help!" Tori said while slapping Jade's hands away from the lock.

"You don't know what _can_ help me, Vega." Jade was officially annoyed.

"Yeah, I do. And cutting frankly isn't helping you! Just look at yourself!"

"Good idea, I haven't checked my makeup all day." Jade pushed past Tori again and looked in the mirror, and started putting on eyeliner.

"Jade! This isn't a joke!" Tori said and smacked the eyeliner out of her hand.

"I'm not picking that up."

Tori was fed up. How could she treat this like it wasn't serious?

"That's it!" Tori started to yell at Jade. "I've had it! I'm trying to help you!"

"Inside voice, Tori. You know class is gonna start soon."

"Listen, Jade, you know we haven't always been friends but—"

"I just want to help you! No need for that shit. Listen, _Tori, _just get out of my face, unlock the door; let me out, and this will be over."

"No. I'm going to help you! This isn't good for your body!" Tori lifted up Jade's sleeve and revealed the scars. She ran her finger over them. "_This. This _is what is hurting you. Beck and I just want to help!"

"Who cares about Beck!" Jade said and pulled her bruised arm away.

"_YOU _still do and I know it!" Tori raised her voice again.

"No, I don't." She pushed past Tori yet again and went to the door.

"He really cares about you."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Jade said fumbling with the lock.

"Maybe, just maybe, if you didn't act like such a stupid _bitch_, and started caring about what people said to you, then maybe Beck would get back together with you!"

Jade's breathing was faster. _Did she really just say that to me? _ Without thinking, Jade turned around, and punched her, causing Tori to stumble back.

"Maybe, just maybe, if you didn't act like such a stuck up _broad _and let people take care of their own life, then maybe you could get a boyfriend and your own life!" Jade spat the vicious words at her. They burned Tori like acid.

Tori _truly _cared for her. More than Beck. 10 million times more than Beck. Ever since she came to Hollywood Arts, she only had eyes for Jade. Even though those words burned like acid, she still cared for Jade. And she wanted her to get better. One way or another.

Jade walked out of the door like nothing happened.

**Jade's POV, two days later.**

Today's the play. Oh joy. I ran to the bathroom, still in my costume. I just need to cut. Trina said if I got any blood on the costume, she'd kill me. I didn't even tell her what I was going to do. What a smart girl. And I love how she doesn't care.

I locked myself in a stall and got the small, silver blade from my sock. I don't have any more space to cut on my right arm, so I switch the blade over to my left wrist. I put the blade on my wrist, then instantly thought of Tori. Lying there on the floor, holding her bruised face. I cut one slice deeply. Then brought it up a little, I thought of her again, calling me a bitch. What a vicious word, I didn't know cuss words were in her vocabulary. I sliced again, blood fell to the floor. I started crying. Why am I doing this? They _care _about me… No, they don't. Yes, they _do! _Why am I still cutting!

I stopped slashing at my bleeding skin. I care for Beck. I care for Tori. What the hell am I doing? I looked at my arms; slashes had dark red blood pouring out of them.

I need to apologize before I wreck my relationship even more and my future friendship.

**Robbie's POV**

"No Rex, I won't ask Tori out! What if she says no again?" I said to my old pal, Rex.

"Well, then maybe you'll get a life!" Rex said. Man, do his words sting.

Jade came rushing up to me, in her costume for tonight's play. Wow, she actually wants to talk to me!

"Where—where's Tori?" Jade said. She sounded drunk. But Jade never drank, or did she?

"Well, according to her The Slap update, she's in the theater practicing. Hey, aren't you supposed to be there?"

"Yeah, dingbat." She started leaning on me, which I found quite odd. And scary at the same time.

I started walking away to my locker, but apparently, Jade was too weak to hold herself up, because she collapsed as soon as I moved!

"JADE—" I reached my hand out to keep her from falling but it was too late.

She went tumbling down the stairs. Oh, jeez! Is it my fault? I hope Rex didn't push her by accident! Oh, when she's conscious I know she's gonna kill me!

"Nice job, dingbat!" Rex said

"Oh, shut up!"

I ran down the stairs to help her up, but she was unconscious. She wasn't moving at all, was she dead…? No, Robbie, stop thinking like that! Just to be sure, I lifted her wrist to check her pulse. What-what is that? Her wrist is wet! I looked down to see both her left and right wrists and forearms are bleeding! Oh no, not again. Did she go too far? We were never close friends, but that doesn't mean I want her to die.

I put down Rex and picked up Jade. Well tried. Instead, I got a wheelchair from this guy in the play-don't worry, he wasn't _actually _in a wheelchair-who was nice enough to let me borrow it until the start of the play. I lifted the unconscious Jade in the wheelchair and brought her to my car. I gently put her in-not wanting to damage her wrists more or hurt her costume-and closed the door.

I got her a room at the hospital and called everyone up to know where we are and that we're okay. The doctor said that Jade will be okay, and that they bandaged her wrists. She only needs a blood transplant, which won't take long.

Beck was the first one to arrive and sat next to Jade on the as soon as he came.

"Thanks for taking her here and calling. I appreciate it."

But after he said that, I just found out something terrible… I forgot Rex!


End file.
